The Royal Godchild
by packman23
Summary: Everyone searches for something. Something like the perfect godchild. Flavian has found one. Timmy Turner already has godparents. But that's not going to stop the prince of Fairy world though is it?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I have never/ do not/ will never own FOP or any of its characters they're Hartman's. I own Flavian._

Chapter 1: Unwelcome Guests

People search for many things in life, money, fame, power. The human lifespan seems almost consumed by struggles to find what few ever will. Fairies are much the same. However their life is much longer; because of this they need something more illusive. Fairies have been known to search for infinite power, one of every species in existence and items similar to that. Sometimes however fairies have been known to seek something even more difficult to find...

The perfect godchild

-*-

Timmy Turner had had a very good week. He'd made three non insane wishes and actually got a B- on his History test. It was almost to good to be true. He smiled as he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

From his goldfish bowl three fish smiled at the sleeping Timmy. It was brilliant that every human had a perfect week once in a while.

Wanda felt elated; she couldn't have asked for a better godchild. Timmy was friendly, fun and, even though he never listened to her nagging, things always seemed to work out for him. This week would look very good in the Hall of Timmy.

Cosmo was slightly bored but it was worth it. He hadn't been reduced to dust for five days. A new record. Cosmo looked down at Poof. His son couldn't have had a better role model than Timmy. The boy might be a little selfish but he was a nice kid. His wishes were always fun and he cared about the people around him Cosmo smiled and moved closer to his family.

"You know I think we may just have found the perfect godchild."

Before Cosmo's words had stopped echoing around the fish bowl a golden tornado whipped in to existence. It ripped through the castle flattening it completely.

"Not good enough." The glass of the bowl shattered. "Unacceptable." Cosmo, Wanda and Poof gasped as the whirlwind slowed infront of them. A posh, immaculately groomed fairy appeared where the twister had been.

"Ah... My loyal subjects, it's been so long. You may leave now."

Hearing his arrogant tone Wanda overcame her surprise and returned to fairy form.

"I don't know who you think you are, but we're not leaving."

The man's eyes widened shock, obviously he had not expected to be addressed that way. "How dare you speak to me that way. Don't you know who I am. No matter" He turned away from the pink haired fairy. "Ignorant peasant." The fairy raised his wand sparks shot from it and Timmy's three fairies found themselves swept out the window and into the trash.

-*-

Timmy awoke from one of the best dreams he'd ever had. It was one of those dreams that never stayed in your mind for more than a few seconds. If only he could relive it. He smiled and turned to the side.

"Hey guys. I wish..."

Timmy started; what was going on? Where his goldfish bowl usually sat were only a few shards of glass and on top of them sat a light purple Cheshire cat; grinning like, well, a Cheshire cat. Timmy was sure there was a literacy reference there somewhere; but since the only book he knew was "The Rat in Spats" he wasn't sure where it was from.

The cat looked up at Timmy, its smile stretching even wider, it opened its mouth and spoke in a bored voice.

"It's your lucky day Timmy. I'm Flavian and I'm your new _improved_ fairy godparent."

Timmy leapt up from his bed and began backing away, "Cosmo!" He yelled "Wanda!" The purple cat leapt on to Timmy's bed. "Poof!"

As Timmy called the last name his three fairies appeared infront of him in defensive stances. The cat raised an eyebrow and frowned. As he did so he poofed himself into fairy form. He became a man with light violet hair and a long curly mustache. He wore a posh blue velvet shirt and dark purple cape; a crown graced his forehead, much more intricate than any crown Timmy had seen on a fairy before. He smiled showing off gleaming white teeth. He bowed then raised his wand, pulling Cosmo and Wanda's wands flying into his hand.

"You should be honored Timmy. It's not often that I give a human like you this position. You were chosen."

Timmy was noticeably amazed. "Chosen. What for? If this is about some galactic villain who wants to destroy the universe then forget it"

Flavian tutted. "Nothing so trivial Timmy. This is far more important. This is about me! You are what I've been looking for all this time. You are...

"THE PERFECT GODCHILD."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Flavian was my first FOP OC. I finally get to use him. Enjoy

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just like you okay._

Chapter Two: The Crown

Timmy gasped and stumbled backwards almost falling over his oval godbrother. The older fairies just floated their with their mouths hanging open. The purple haired man smiled at them before raising his wand and poofing Timmy's godparents into ants.

"I'd love to stay and chat but ME time is from 8:00 AM till midnight." He threw Cosmo and Wanda's wands to the ground and poofed out of the room.

-*-

Timmy sat on his bed while his fairies struggled to return to fairy form. He couldn't stop thinking about what that strange fairy had said. The perfect godchild? Him? It did make Timmy feel honored but at the same time it was sort of scary. He didn't want a new godparent couldn't he keep his old ones.

"Wanda. I wish that fairy couldn't come back here."

Wanda poofed herself back to fairy form and raised her wand. Before she even tried to use her power the wand-not-working farting sound rang out louder than ever. She groaned

"Sorry sport, this guys way more powerful than me and Cosmo put together."

"Then who was that guy. Why is he so powerful."

Wanda sighed "I just don't know Timmy. I've never seen him before."

"But I have." Timmy and Wanda looked down to see a small green ant looking up at them. The insect smiled and poofed itself into Cosmo.

Wanda and Timmy both stood staring open mouthed at him. "Who is he then?"

"Prince Flavian Twinklespark II. He was the younger brother of King Lilithantain VII of fairy world."

Wanda shock deteriorated into her usual heir of annoyance and exasperation. "And you know this how?"

"Simple we met at a party" Cosmo smiled idiotically, not realising that his statement only raised more questions.

There was a large fanfare and the aforementioned fairy appeared in a flash of lights and streamers. A cape swished around the floor, twice as large as before; the costume he wore ten times more elaborate. His smile radiated warmly but his eyes were cold and self obsessed; even worse than Juandissimo.

"So Timmy what do you want to wish for today?" He yelled cheerfully. He turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "Brilliant job! You may leave now... Oh wait you don't want to go. No matter I'll arrange visiting times. Lets say once a week." He smiled brightly, not noticing the icy glares he was receiving.

Timmy groaned; this guy just didn't take a hint. "I don't need anything. I already have two brilliant fairies and I don't need you."

Flavian's smile fell, his arms fell limply to his sides. Timmy took advantage of the fairy princes surprise and seized Flavian's wand. The prince looked startled for a few seconds but quickly regained composer and raised his hand. With a click of his fingers Cosmo, Wanda and Poof disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now then Timmy what do you want to wish for today? Come on you can tell me I'm your fairy godfather after all." He smiled warmly again and Timmy fainted.

-*-

It was all a bad dream. Please, please, please let it be a bad dream. Let it be somebody else's problem. This had to be be all some sort of horrible nightmare. It couldn't be happening. Cosmo and Wanda wouldn't just let themselves be sent away. They'd come back and save him; they had to!

Timmy opened his eyes; dreading what he would see. A small fairy looked down at him with what was almost concern but was closer to mild surprise. He smiled slightly as Timmy stirred.

"Ah Timmy you're awake. Now we can get back on topic; what do you want to wish for."

Timmy found this even more surprising. Flavian just didn't seem to understand feelings. He didn't seem to notice that Timmy was in shock. The fairy prince just kept on smiling. Timmy sighed.

"Okay... So lets just assume for a moment that you've become my _new godparent. _That means you do whatever I say no matter how much you hate it right?"

"Of course Timmy. Within reason I will grant whatever wish you desire."

"In that case I wish you weren't my godparent."

Flavian smile widened even further. He began to laugh.

"That's what I like about you Timmy. You make the most outrageous wishes. The godparent program is virtually unalterable. All request have to go through Mr Orion." He noticed Timmy's frown; for once understanding the boys feeling. "Here I think this will cheer you up. Now if you excuse me I never finished Me Time."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke; leaving Timmy to stare down at the object in his hands. He saw what he was holding and smiled more brightly than he had all day. Flavian had at least given him something he wanted.

Staring up at him from his hands was his small spherical godbrother.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I just had to bring Poof back in. We can't have Timmy facing an egocentric prince all on his own.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly oddparents or anything mentioned in this story except my OCs._

Chapter 3: Overthrowing

Timmy had to admit as week wore on that Flavian was a good fairy in some ways. He was powerful, he could protect Timmy much more effectively than Cosmo and he nagged a lot less than Wanda; he let Timmy get away with anything. Even so, Timmy couldn't shake the feeling that Flavian didn't understand emotions and besides that he was completely self obsessed. Flavian barely seemed to understand anything except himself.

Despite Flavian's obvious power advantages Timmy still missed his original godparents. Cosmo was much more fun than Flavian and despite her nagging Wanda was more caring than the fairy monarch. He sighed and turned over in bed hugging his godbrother for comfort.

"I miss Cosmo and Wanda." He sighed and looked over at the fishbowl. Where two fairies usually floated was a large pack of cards. Flavian had invited some friends round for a game or two.

"Ha. Looks like I win. That's three games to me." The fish was blue and spoke with a British accent. He adjusted a monocle and smiled over at the others showing pointed white fangs.

Another fish growled he wore a top hat and small glasses with a small curly white mustache, "I swear your cheating AC."

"Now why would you assume that?" The fish smiled innocently. This was made slightly less believable by the three aces that flew out of his nonexistent sleeve.

Flavian was smiling his crown had been placed next to him and a smaller one (similar to the ones normal fairies wore) graced his head. He smiled genuinely and turned to Timmy.

"Are you sure you won't join our little game Timmy."

Timmy shook his head and turned over to face away from the fishbowl. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

-*-

Timmy felt exhausted. Poof fluttered sluggishly along beside him. They were both very tired from the late night they had had. Timmy couldn't motivate himself to wake for school so he begrudgingly wished that he would get off school. Flavian smiled and raised his wand, sending the entire school to Alpha Centauri. He looked down at Timmy and raised an eyebrow. He asked the question he asked everyday.

"So Timmy what do you want to wish for today?"

Timmy looked up, he finally decided on a good wish. "I wish you didn't keep asking that." He paused "And I wish Cosmo and Wanda were here."

There was a bright flash as Flavian raised his wand. Two figures appeared in the centre of the room. Cosmo and Wanda looked around frantically before noticing Timmy and Poof they ran over to them and the four met in a group hug.

Just before Cosmo noticed he had no wings. Wanda noticed her wand was gone. Timmy saw both their crowns were gone. Flavian floated over them all.

"I am Flavian, you are human children and I am your new fairy godparent." He bowed. "I was getting bored of all the simple dull wishes. Now I have three godchildren maybe someone will wish for something interesting."

Cosmo and Wanda both stood there stunned. It took a considerable amount of magic to turn a fairy into a human, let alone two. Flavian had done it without even breaking a sweat. The two fairies however quickly regained composure and began to glare at Flavian. Wanda stared up at the royal fairy and switched to her most naggy tone of voice.

"What have you done?"

Flavian chuckled "I thought I explained that part quite well. Oh well. I'll just leave you three to think of some good extreme wishes." He didn't even raise his wand. He simply floated over to the window and flew out. Using the same arrogant air he always had to unintentionally make everyone around him feel alienated.

As soon as the fairy left Timmy began to whisper to his friends.

"We need to do something guys. We can't just let Flavian get away with anything he wants."

Wanda sighed, she grabbed Poof out of the air and began to rock him to sleep. "I don't see what we can do Timmy. Cosmo and I just lost all our magic. Besides Flavian is one of the most powerful fairies in existence and he knows the rules better than anyone, except Jorgan."

Cosmo grinned idiotically, "Yeah Timmy. I mean what were you going to do? Use Poof's magic and wish for a butterfly net, which is the only thing that can trap a fairy. Then put him in a magic proof bottle like this one." He hauled a huge bottle out of his pocket, "Then put him in a mail box and wait for him to get stuck in mail sorting for three million years. I mean that would never work." He smiled calmly. The others stared at him open mouthed, even Poof.

Timmy decided not to question the plan Cosmo had just given him. He began to smile.

"Lets overthrow a monarch." Cosmo looked at him.

"You know that really wasn't a good end line."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you to absolutely everyone who reviewed. This story's going to be shorter than my previous ones but I get to use a few good OCs.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly oddparents. I didn't make them but if you want to send me royalties feel free._

Chapter 4: Plans Come Together

Timmy and his friends stayed up long into the night making their plans. One way or another they were sure Flavian would have to leave. Timmy smiled evilly it was at times like this he wished he could be Nega Timmy again for a day, but he knew that would be too dangerous. He just had to get Flavian out of the house not destroy the world.

Wanda smiled, usually Timmy couldn't apply himself to anything; but some of his plans seemed like they might actually work. She opened a notebook. This would make a great addition to her diary.

(From Wanda's notes)

_**Plan 1: Mail Flavian to Uruguay. **_

_**Timmy planned to trap Flavian in a butterfly net and mail him to somewhere very far away. We chose in the same way all sane people choose things (according to Cosmo). Town mascot tag team wrestling. We decided on Rio Branco.**_

Timmy was confident this plan would work and they wouldn't need any of his other plans. He turned to his fairies and Poof magicked up a butterfly net, or at least tried to. What Timmy ended up holding looked more like a stick with a spiders web on the end; but it would do. He smiled and called Flavian.

"I've got a wish. I wish the world everyone in the world was brilliant at everything."

Flavian grinned "Finally an interesting wish. I can do that easily."

He raised his wand and concentrated, not noticing the net flying down at him. It covered him before he had a chance to think. Timmy leapt in the air in celebration.

"Ha now your trapped and have to leave."

Flavian drew his head back and shot it forward his mustache caught on the edge of the net and began to rip through the net.  
"Nice try. But you fail to understand the brilliance that is me. A perfect mustache like this one doesn't hold itself together you know. 1 part mustache wax to 893.4 parts concrete."

Timmy groaned it looked like they'd have to use another plan.

_**Result: Failure**_

_**Plan two: A day in the life**_

_**Timmy planned to make Flavian live out a day in his life. By the end he'd beg to leave.**_

Timmy waited all day for Flavian to come crawling back through the door. However when the prince reentered he was smiling. He looked up at Timmy and poofed back into a fairy.

"Good news Timmy. Your parents are taking a parenting course, Mr Crocker has agreed to spend the rest of the week helping humanity. Trixie has decided to go on a date with you and Vicky is on a slow boat to China."

Timmy could barely hide his disappointment. But hey at least he'd got a date with Trixie.

_**Result: Failure**_

_**Plan eighty one: Give Flavian magical back up.**_

_**Simple wish that Flavian can't grant a wish until he can grant an impossible one then sit back and watch.**_

Timmy smiled as Flavian poofed himself into the room.

"What do you want to wish for today Timmy?"

Timmy frowned slightly "I thought I told you about that. But anyway, I wish you weren't able to grant wishes until you make Trixie Tang love me."

Flavian raised his wand and poofed in a small file. "Easy. I can do that in seconds."

Timmy was stunned "It's against Da Rules."

"Yes but it's not against the rules to attach your memo to another one Cupid can't possibly refuse, like so..." He took out a piece of paper labeled Timmy-Trixie and attached it to a file marked Cosmo-Wanda before poofing it away.,"Wait about a week and that should be approved." He smiled again and transformed into cat form, yawned and fell asleep.

Wanda looked over at Timmy and sighed. "We just have to face it Timmy. Flavian's knowledge of the rules is second only to Jorgan's and he can perform any wish you give him by just using some loophole. This plan just isn't going to work."

Timmy groaned and turned away. "Then I guess the only choice is **Plan 666.**"

_**Plan 666: Get Flavian Found**_

_**This one explains itself.**_

Timmy looked down at the purple Cheshire cat. He poked it; Flavian continued to sleep. Timmy groaned and swung his foot at it. Just before the foot connected however, it poofed in to a fairy and Timmy fell flat on his back.

"Yawn ... You should know not to wake people when they're having their beauty sleep. It takes time to make me look this good. Now what do you want."

Timmy opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Cosmo interrupted.

"I wish for cheese. Oh! And maple syrup."

Flavian raised his wand and the house was literally buried in cheese-and-syrupy-goodness.

"Now do any of you have any sensible wishes."

Timmy made sure to bind, gag and shove Cosmo in to a cat carrier before he opened his mouth again.

"I wish you couldn't transform, use magic or hide. I also wish my dad was in here."

Right on cue Mr Turner entered, he looked around the expression on his face changing from amazement to shock to anger.

"Egad Timmy! Where did you get all this cheese? And why am I standing up to my knees in maple syrup? And where are my pants!" Mr Turner noticed Flavian and advanced on the small fairy. "Timmy whose your new friend? Who flies! I wish I had friends who could fly. Why don't I get nice things?"

Timmy smiled evilly "Dad I'd like you to meet Flavian my fai-"

"That enough young man." Mr Turner interrupted, "I want this room clean by the time I get back. If Vicky hadn't been kidnapped by pirates I would get her over here right now to make sure you do." Mr Turner advanced forwards towards Flavian. "You may be Timmy's friend but you can't just go around dumping cheese on people's houses like you own the place. I wear the pants in this family and-"

He placed a hand on Flavian's shoulder the fairy turned away. "You displease me begone!"

The next thing Mr Turner knew he was lying in the trash with his head in a paint can.

Flavian smiled and drew himself up testing out the blue pants he had acquired from Timmy's dad.

"Ha Who wears the pants now? Hey these are really comfortable." He poofed the pants down to his own size. "You know Timmy. Your family is really, really weird. Their nothing like mine."

Timmy was beginning to get annoyed, he didn't have any plans left and Flavian was still here. He opened his mouth and yelled. "Well if your family's so great why don't you go back and live with them?"

Flavian looked shocked. He lowered his wand and silently poofed himself out of the room along with all the cheese and maple syrup. Cosmo began to cry (probably because the cheese was gone). Even Poof looked upset.

Timmy shrugged "What was all that about?"

Wanda sighed "That was very thoughtless Timmy."

"Why he's just gone back to live with the fairy king and his family hasn't he? He'll be happy there."

Wanda looked down sadly. "Timmy every fairy, even Cosmo, knows that the fairy monarchy was dethroned centuries ago. They're all dead."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Flavian's family was created by my brother as was Anti Mike. He really is good at creating OCs.

_Disclaimer: FOP Belongs to Butch Hartman. And the royal family storyline is based on the ideas found on deviant art._

Chapter 5: Royal Problems

Timmy was amazed; how could some of the most powerful fairies ever just be overthrown? Wanda saw his confusion and smiled sympathetically. She picked up Cosmo and shock him upside down. A small TV fell out of Cosmo's empty head.

"Maybe I should show you what happened." Timmy looked at the small screen and it whirred into life.

-*-

King Lilithantain VII walked down a very long corridor, feeling confused. He didn't know why he had all these complicated twisty routes round the castle. He guessed the builders had just liked the idea of the king getting lost in his own house; or maybe they thought that seventy two different ways of getting to the same place wasn't enough.

-*-

Timmy stared down at the image. If he hadn't known they were brothers, Timmy never would have guessed that Flavian and the king were related. Where Flavian was thin with purple hair, his brother was short, thickly built and had curly dark ruby coloured hair and eyes. The king seemed to share Flavian's love for crowns however; in fact he was wearing at least ten crowns at the moment.

-*-

Lilithantain rounded the corner, fiddling nervously with his hugely elaborate cuff. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice his wife until he bumped straight into her. Queen Asaritha was tall and thin, almost towering over her husband. She reached down and helped her husband up. Then she smiled warmly, brushing her long straight blue hair out of her eyes. She gently put her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"If your looking for the dining room your going the wrong way dear."

Lilithantain shrugged, his face turning red as he blushed with embarrassment.

"Um. I knew that. I was just, err, going to meet the head of catering."

"Well that is also in the other direction. He'll be serving dinner."

The king's mouth moved but no sound came out. His wife laughed.

"Don't worry your majesty your still respected and loved the world over. The common fairy doesn't need to know you forgot to write up a map." She pulled a map out of her pocket and led Lilithantain down the hallway towards the dinning room.

-*-

After a delicious dinner Asaritha and her husband continued their usual discussion. Lilithantain stared down dejectedly into his dinner.

"My people don't respect me. they don't love me anywhere near as much as they loved my father."

Asaritha smiled. "Oh Lili. Your father was a great man. But you're king now and they respect you just as much."

"They don't. No one respects someone with a name like Lilithantain Sozonio Oscar Twinklespark. Flavian would have made a better king."

Asaritha pretended to look shocked (She'd heard this a thousand times). "What! Flavian is an egomaniac; he'd be a terrible king. At least you have an honest perspective of yourself."

"You're right Asa. Rudrick then."

Asaritha had never heard that one before. She groaned. "Rudrick would not have made a good king. He's a self proclaimed anarchist. When push comes to shove he'll side with the Wiccans every time. We don't want the Wiccan council drawn into every debate."

Lilithantain sighed. "You're right I guess I will be a pretty good king."

"You have been a great king for the last few thousand years and when you're gone Kaycie or Griffry will make brilliant rulers."

King Lilithantain smiled and raised his glass to his lips. Asaritha stood up and strode out of the room; her husband following behind.

-*-

It was when, half an hour later, when they found themselves in the grand hallway, that the queen finally realised something was wrong. A small puddle of blue liquid lay on the centre of the floor pulsing slowly. She stopped and her husband bumped into her back.

"What the?"

"Ah you're here." The voice that came from the puddle was calm and menacing with a roughly Australian accent. The puddle began to rise taking shape. Asaritha gasped as she saw darkly glowing red eyes, bat shaped wings, thin rimmed glasses and a large corked hat. The tall figure brushed some dirt off his lab coat and raised a gun. Lilithantain was the only one to notice this figure didn't have a crown or a wand. He opened his mouth.

"Who are you?" Then in a more regal tone. "How dare you intrude. This is my palace."

The figure sneered cruelly. "G'day I'm Anti-Mike. World's only Anti-human."

Lilithantain would of heard of this person if he ever listened in council meetings. How Anti-Mike came into existence was unimportant, but it involved blue hair dye, a tissue and a really crazy machine that should probably never have been created.

Anti-Mike treated the fairy monarchs to a bored sneer. "I just thought I'd come here to welcome my friends when they arrive." He pulled out a pocket watch. "In fact it looks like they're here."

The floor began to shake and the ceiling crack. With a horrible cracking noise the roof was lifted off and wrenched away into a huge black tornado.

Anti Mike lifted his hands to the sky and laughed. "We're here the Anti Fairies have risen. You will all perish."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I based this section of the story from ideas found on deviant art and substituted by my own ideas. By the way Anti Flavian is like he is because Flavian can't apply himself to anything and doesn't care for the rules. Therefore Anti Flavian is obsessed with the rules and spends every minute updating them.

_Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns FOP. I am not him. Or at least I wasn't the last time I checked. (_Gets up and checks in mirror._) Darn it still not a rich cartoonist._

Chapter 6: Defense First

As the roof lifted off the building Lilithantain screamed and fainted; the king always had been nervous. The queen gasped and drew her wand. Anti Mike almost flinched sensing the power radiating from the small fairy. Anti Mike towered over her, the same size as a human, but even he knew he couldn't win this fight alone.

The black tornado opened up, ripping a glowing rift in the middle of the sky. Feet touched the ground beside him. Three figures straightened up. Anti Rudrick sneered, he hated fairies, he hated his family, he hated everything. Anti Flavian muttered angrily, he scribbled feverishly on the cuff of his tattered robe. The two brothers were so different from the princes Asaritha knew that she backed away in shock. She raised her wand and sent a wave of power spinning over at the Anti fairies. But the third figure stepped forwards and deflected it. He was confident, swaggering forwards, he was powerful, he was pure evil. This was the Anti King Lilithantain.

Asaritha almost screamed. It was terrifying to see this... this... mockery of her husband. She sent another pulse, Anti Flavian blocked it without even raising his head then went back to his writing, running out of space on his cuff he rolled up his jacket and began to write on his sleeve. Anti Rudrick looked distastefully over at his brother. Anti Flavian never did anything except write. Rules, rules, rules, all he cared about were those stupid rules. Anti Rudrick drew his own wand and fired a bolt of power from the tip.

Asaritha moved to block it but instead of heading at her the power bolt missed entirely and swung away to the left. Why would Anti Rudrick miss? She barely had time to register this fact before another bolt fired across at the same place. The queen heard a high pitched scream and whipped round. A small fairy child with lilac hair was dodging the bolts while trying to catch a baby crawling away infront of her. Asaritha nearly fainted.

"Kaycie! Get out of here."

The fairy girl squealed and ducked as another blast destroyed a pillar directly behind her. She leapt forwards and scooped up the baby and ran for her life, power blasts spinning behind her.

Anti Rudrick flicked his wand controlling the power blasts easily. "Ha, ha! This is fun. Die! All of you die!" He laughed manically. The only thing he enjoyed more than killing every protester he met was hurting small children.

Asaritha swung her wand forward to stop him. Anti Rudrick was so distracted that he thrown, spinning off his feet and into the wall. Anti Flavian finally looked up and raised his wand. Asaritha was protecting her family. She was going to use every piece of power she could.

The first thing she did was wake her husband. The king and his wife immediately raised their wands and send countless magic blasts flying at their enemies.

-*-

Timmy was shocked he'd never seen magic used on this scale. It was incredible to see all the power of the fairy rulers condensed on to such a small TV screen

-*-

Asaritha was exhausted Lilithantain could barely raise his hand. The walls were covered in holes the floor no longer existed. Anti Lilithantain fell to his knees. Anti Flavian sat down and continued to scrawl on a sheet of paper he drew from his pocket. Only the Anti human still had the energy to lift his hand. He strode forward and sneered cruelly.

"I don't know much about fairies; but I assume this will deal with them." He raised his gun. "Die!"

-*-

Timmy gasped as the screen flashed. He didn't need to see what had happened. He had seen too many movies not to know what happen next. Wanda paled next to him. She could see that a thousand times but she always felt the same it was terrible. She turned back to the screen knowing what was coming next.

-*-

"This is a terrible day for fairy kind. A terrible day for society." Oakley Redrook announced from the pedestal. "The fairy king and queen have perished and there are no suitable heir to take over." This wasn't exactly true but the fairy head councilor felt the public deserved to feel that way.

Kaycie and Griffry were to young. Rudrick's ideals were to high and besides he'd abdicated when he married a Wiccan; as had his children. Flavian was too egotistic, he would never listen to the council. This left Oakley to make the decision she had never even contemplated.

"The fairy monarchy can not continue. It is the duty of the fairy council to take control." Angry murmuring rumbled around the crowd. Oakley raised her hand for silence. "However I accept that the public voted us in to advice the monarch not to have absolute power. Therefore I feel it is my duty to call an election and open the floor immediately to the opposition parties."

She stepped back and was surprised to see Wakefield Claus, her old assistant, stride past her to the podium. His face as usual invisible under his hood. He raised his hands and silenced the crowd instantly.

"I respect my opponent. She is a brilliant leader. She made our country prosperous and gave us great leadership in a time of stability. But times like this call for men of power. Rulers with initiative. A council with a vision."

-*-

Oakley didn't want to hear any more she slipped out and almost bumped into her head of intelligence and defense, Lord Emanuel Croften-Dawn.

"You're too trusting Redrook. You gave Claus too much leeway without knowing him. Always make sure to check every aspect of your assistants."

Oakley nodded. Emanuel may have been about as charismatic as dry wall, he had a way of putting the idea everyone supported so that it was opposed by anyone who heard him. However Lord Croften-Dawn was the most intelligent person Oakley had ever met.

"Okay Emanuel, point taken. I'll be more careful the next time we win. Now what do you want? It's not like you to hang around near exits just to condemn me."

"I wanted to propose an idea. We are in a turbulent time as I'm sure you are aware. We need allies."

"Who would you suggest?"

"The Wiccan Council."

Redrook nearly fainted staring at the blue haired fairy as if he was insane. Surely he must be joking.

"The Wiccans? They look down on fairies. Our power would be hugely diminished. The public would oppose us immediately."

"I realise this ma'am. However the Wiccan council are powerful they would give us just the boost we need. I am also confident that I can do a deal so that we don't lose too much of our power. It would be no different to serving my cousin's husband, the late King Lilithantain. Odin and The Reaper have already agreed to consult the rest of the Wiccan council about it."

"Okay you've got a week to try and reach an agreement with them."

Lord Croften-Dawn nodded and raised his long staff and poofed out of the room. Oakley herself sighed. Claus was too charismatic, it didn't matter what they did any more her party was about to lose. Emanuel didn't need to worry, he was too clever for the next head of defense to fire him. Croften-Dawn would be kept on as an assistant, but what would she do. She groaned and walked out the door into the rain. The fairy royals were gone and now, whatever happened the fairy public were on their own.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The Wiccans will be explained more thoroughly in a later fanfic with a little luck.

_Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. But soon I will own air. So every time you inhale I get money._

Chapter 7: Brotherly Envy

Wanda sighed as the screen went blank and returned it to Cosmo's empty head. Timmy looked inquisitively at her. She sighed and raised her hand to stop the onslaught of questions she knew were going to come next.

"The funeral was the day after that every fairy in fairy world was there, except Flavian. He refused to delay his holiday."

Timmy was confused. "Well he only cares about himself, I guess he just wasn't that close to his brother."

"No that's not it." The voice came from behind Timmy and he turned to see Flavian. How long had he been there? Timmy wasn't sure the fairy prince had ever left. Flavian smiled nostalgically and continued, "My brothers and I were always very close, all equal. That was, until Lilithantain became king. Suddenly he left us all behind. He had wealth, power, the adoration of every fairy in fairy world. He was loved by everyone and had a wonderful family. I couldn't compete with that. I was voted most handsome fairy in fairy world, my brother tripped over a rock, guess which one made the front page." He groaned. "After that I was never quite up to my brothers standard, I barely even got the chance to talk to him. We just drifted apart. I could never do anything that impressed anyone as much as he did. That's why I went on the search for the perfect godchild. It was something he didn't have. Something _I _would get recognition for." He smiled sadly at Timmy. "You may be the perfect godchild, but you're not my perfect godchild. I guess theres no such thing as perfection." He sighed and lifted his wand poofing two suitcases into his hands. "I guess I should leave." He sighed again and turned to go.

Timmy groaned, he was going to regret this. He knew it, but he just felt so bad for the fairy prince. "We could always help you find a godchild."

Flavian spun around a look of astonishment on his face. "Really? You, someone who isn't me, would help me?"

Timmy smiled, "Sure you just have to do something for me."

Flavian smiled "Consider it done." He raised his wand.

Millions of miles away Vicky found herself face to face with a T-Rex.

Timmy smiled "That's good but it's not what I meant." He gestured to Cosmo and Wanda who were still human.

"Oh." Flavian raised his wand again Cosmo and Wanda found themselves fully restored to fairies. They smiled and tested out their wings and wands. Playing with their magic, magic fights, flying around the room laughing. Flavian smiled. "These kids are so entertaining." He turned to Timmy grinning happily. "I'd forgotten how good making people happy felt."

AN: I decided to post two chapters at the same time. It stops them from being really short.

_Disclaimer: I don't own FOP or any other cartoons or characters._

Chapter 8: The Perfect godchild

Wanda looked at the list again and shook her head.

"I'm not sure we can do this Timmy. Some of these things are going to be very hard to find _Must make fun _(insane) _wishes._" She read the paper over. "And a lot of these contradict each other."

Timmy took the list off her and gasped. When he had agreed to help Flavian, he had forgotten just how picky and self centered the fairy was.

"Guys, I need something to make me feel better. Hurt Vicky or something."

"Don't worry we'll give her the worst punishment imaginable."

In China Vicky finally managed to escape the T-Rex. Just before the shirt she was wearing was turned into an unlicensed Anime ripoff and she was descended upon by Copyright Infringement Lawyers.

Timmy smiled, watching Vicky getting beaten up by lawyers sure beat anything else that was on TV.

-*-

Timmy groaned, he couldn't believe Flavian was being this difficult.

"Okay, lets review. Trixie's too big headed, so you turned her into an ant. AJ's too sensible, you made him into a Jester. Chester's too poor, now he's a bin. And what was so wrong with Elmer that you had to do _That _to him."

Flavian frowned. "They weren't what I'm looking for."

Timmy face palmed and raised his clipboard. "Can someone fix this please. And where's my coffee, we're burning daylight."

Flavian smiled calmly raising an eyebrow, "Why are you dressed like a Hollywood director?"

Timmy sighed, the clipboard and coffee poofing out of his hands. "Cosmo!" The coffee returned, Timmy smiled "That's better. So who's the next on our list.... Remy Buxaplenty."

Flavian's smile turned itself upside down. "That stuck up, pompous, big headed, egotistic..." Flavian continued unaware that he was also describing himself. Wanda began to mutter darkly.

Flavian shrugged "Let me see that list" Timmy handed it to him. "No, no, no, no. NO!" He raised his wand. "They are now all trolls. That is the price for wasting my time."

Timmy nearly screamed, "You are impossible. You go around shouting about how brilliant you are and you can't even choose a sensible life's ambition. I mean the perfect godchild! That's just insane."

Cosmo looked down at Timmy idiotically, as usual, he smiled. "Why can't you just wish Flavian's perfect godchild was here?"

Wanda stared at Cosmo in amazement. "Cosmo, that's brilliant." She turned to Flavian, "What did you do."

He smiled, "I fixed your husbands IQ. There must have been a mistake." He looked over at Wanda, "But surely no one could be that stupid." Wanda shook her head. Flavian's eyes widened in amazement. "What? Oh." He looked round at Cosmo. "I'll just fix that." He raised his wand and Cosmo's IQ fell by 99%.

Timmy was so relieved he almost laughed. "Okay, I wish Flavian's perfect godchild was here."

There was a flash and the room filled with smoke. When it cleared a small boy, a few years younger than Timmy, was standing in the middle of the room. His curly blond hair fell down in tangles hiding his eyes. He attempted to brush it out as he looked around but only succeeded in tangling it more. He wore faded blue pants with holes in the knee, a red jacket, an off-white shirt and a wide straw hat.

Timmy was shocked surely this boy couldn't be Flavian's perfect godchild, maybe Cosmo's, but not Flavian's, he looked like he had been dragged through a field of pigs backwards. He was even holding a pitchfork. He looked inquisitively at Wanda, "Who is this kid? What's he doing here?"

Wanda checked a file that poofed into her hand. "It says here his name is Elliot Famerson. He enjoys dangerous and insane adventures and he lacks common sense."

Flavian smiled more warmly than he had before. "He sounds perfect." He disappeared and returned in his most regal costume, spinning his cloak around him.

"Greetings. I am Flavian and I am your Fairy godpar- Agh." He tripped over his own cape and went skidding to the floor, crashing into Elliot as he fell. "I-I'm so, so sorry." He picked himself up and dusted himself down before attempting to regain his noble stance.

Elliot's smile spread even wider. "Cool! This is great. I wish I had a camera." A camera poofed into his hand. He leapt in the air with joy and he poofed away.

Flavian grinned very widely. "Thank you so much Timmy. How can I ever thank you enough. We'll come and visit whenever Elliot wants to."

Timmy and Wanda both gasped, "NO!" Flavian smiled widely and disappeared. Timmy sighed.

"Oh thank goodness. He's finally gone." He flopped down on his bed and yawned.

Wanda frowned "Are you sure about this Timmy. You just gave a child who enjoys making crazy wishes a godparent who can sidestep the rules."

Timmy smiled. "Oh come on Wanda Elliot is Flavian's perfect godchild. They're made for each other. What could possibly go wrong?"

-*-

The monstrous creature flattened another skyscraper then picked up another tree and smashed a warehouse. From the side lines a small boy and a man in a crown watched popcorn in hand. Flavian smiled over at Elliot.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Elliot?"

The boy smiled, his tangled hair still hiding his eyes.

"Sure what could be saner than a horde of marauding giant monsters? Besides if you think this is cool just what till you see what I've got planned for tomorrow!"


End file.
